Shattered Darkness
by y40i1ov3r
Summary: Misaki ponders why he and Usagi haven't spoken or even touched each other in two weeks. Has Usagi found someone else? How can he find out? Oneshot. Usagi/Misaki


Shattered Darkness

A/N: Hello! I hope you like what I wrote. It's my first time writing ANYTHING. Lemon, story, fanfiction, whatever. I was just reading Junjo Romantica and had the sudden urge to write a fanfiction. If you hate it and it's absolutely horrid, don't flame me too harshly, okay?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Junjo Romantica. I'm so glad the characters already do the naughty things I would make them do though. Yaaaaoii.

Pairing: Usagi/Misaki duhhh

Warnings: LEMON, M/M, Smut… idk. How else are you supposed to warn someone that they're about to read some angry guy on guy sex? But I guess a warning isn't really necessary since you looked up this rating in the first place, right? Naughty, naughty.

This is all in Misaki's POV-states the obvious-

Oh, I don't have a beta. 'nuff said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Here we are at the table eating the dinner I prepared and once again it's a quiet day. It's not usually quiet with us and we always have something to talk about (or at least I do), but lately I've noticed Usagi rather… distant. We haven't really spoken to each other in the last couple of weeks. Just the typical 'good morning' 'how was your day' 'good night' type conversations and we definitely haven't done THAT in a while (y'know… that homo thing) and I tell myself he's just been busy with work and those never ending deadlines, but the more I ponder it the more frustrated and confused I get.

Is Usagi getting tired of me? Has his love for me died? Could he have found someone else? I mean, sure, he says he loves me every day and I guess I like the break from hearing it all the time, but I never really thought I'd miss hearing those words from his mouth. And damn it, being annoyed about it annoys me even more, but there it is. Maybe I'm overreacting and he really is just busy, but why won't he even look at me? Why have his words stopped? Why am I getting so worked up about it? And why the hell is he so calm and smug while I'm tearing myself apart inside? Is he done with me? Has he given up? I glance over at him with almost tears in my eyes, "Are you—"

He finally looks my way and I see his eyes widen. From seeing my almost tears? I don't know, but I can't finish my question. I quickly get up with my plate and practically run to the kitchen sink. My tears turn to anger as I begin to wash up. Well, if he's tired of me, so be it! If he's found someone else…

"Misaki,"

I feel him come up behind me. He wants to know why I stormed off. I can't do it. If I say anything… anything that hints that I want this, then it's admitting everything I've been denying since the beginning.

"I'm fine. Finish dinner."

He grabs my shoulder and turns me toward him, but I push him away and continue cleaning the already clean dish. I can't look at him right now. Not after I've worked so hard to deny what was right in front of me. He grabs my arm this time and yanks me around, the plate falling from my hand to the floor, breaking into pieces. I slap him across his face, the sound reverberating through the room and I gasp at what I've done, but I show no remorse. We lock stares. Anger and astonishment written on both our faces. I've lost. Or maybe we both have.

Our lips collide and Usagi pushes me further against the counter. The slap and broken plate forgotten. Our tongues meet, I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel him rip my shorts off my body. He catches me behind my thighs, lifts me up and forces me to wrap my legs around his torso as he sets me on the counter. I hear him take care of his own jeans and he suddenly thrusts inside me. No preparation. No foreplay. I scream from the pain, but soon groan with him as he fills me completely.

This pain, this pleasure, I want it to stop, but I need it to continue. He pulls out of me and I hiss from the loss. He sucks on his fingers and quickly grabs himself, adding a lubricant for penetration. I wouldn't have cared either way. He thrusts back in and we both moan. I dig my fingernails into his shoulders which only urges him on. Making him move quick. Fast. Hard. Not hard enough.

Withdrawing, back in, withdrawing again. I need his bare skin so I rip his shirt, buttons popping and falling to the ground. I pull him closer and scratch his back, leaving a trail of red marks as he pounds harder into me. He arches as if he likes my nails digging into his skin. My head falls back in ecstasy. We're both men, this is wrong, but it's not! I want to shout and scream. Scream for him to stop, but I can't. I just can't anymore.

"Nnnn…. Usa- harder,"

My words must have surprised the hell out of him because I hear an intake of breath as he buries his face in my hair. All his movements cease; his torturous and pleasurable thrusting pauses. I don't know how long we stood still. Three minutes? Three seconds? It didn't matter. I actually asked him to do something while having sex and I wasn't regretting it. But damn it, I wanted him to move. _Say it! Just tell him to hurry up and move! _

He's begins carrying me somewhere and slams me against a far wall, pinning my hands above my head with his own. My legs tighten around him. He begins moving again. Thrusting. In. Out as he takes care of the hindering fabric on my body. I moan as his mouth and tongue find my chest.

"Misaki, this is… do you, ahh-fuck! So fucking tight."

Yes, this is what I need. I don't know what else he's trying to tell me, but I'll worry about that later. Right now I need to feel him. I need to tell him that I love him, but my tongue won't let me say the words. Tears fall down my cheeks as he gives me what I asked for. Thrusting harder and faster into me. I can't get enough. He hits that spot inside me dead on. It feels too good.

"Ahh, Usagi… d-don't stop." I know my cheeks are bright red from saying that.

"Never."

This denial inside me, this darkness that I hold... I want it to break. Shatter into a million pieces so that I can say those words he so desperately wants. Those words my tongue swallows up and makes me choke on every time. He grabs me and starts pumping with his own thrusts; making me crave more with this roller coaster of emotions. The darkness, the darkness I've been holding deep inside finally shatters. Finally letting me see the light and admit my true feelings. I can't hold back anymore. I love him. I have to say it.

"Ahh, I… I love you, Akihiko! I love you so much." I've said it. I've finally said those words he rarely hears. I've said them before, but this time it matters. This time there's no mistaking it.

"Nnng… I know, baka." He moves harder as I repeat those three words with every thrust he gives.

"I love you… I love you… I love you…"

He smirks "I love you, too, Misaki."

He pumps me faster and I know this is it. The euphoria we've been trying to reach. We come together, shouting each other's names as my walls tighten around him. He continues his final thrusts and leans more against me. Our perpetual orgasmic high keeping us from moving an inch. Our panting is the only sound filling the room. We lock gazes again, but this time only pure satisfaction is registered on our faces.

"Heh, I should ignore you more often if this is going to be the end result… which is exactly what I was hoping for."

Unbelievable! This torture for two weeks was all on purpose? "Argh, you dirty old perv! Put me down! And you better not ignore me again!" I actually smile and the one I love laughs. Instead of putting me down, he carries me bridal style to the bathroom and begins to fill the extravagant tub.

"Say it again."

I know what he wants me to say. He always asks me to repeat myself when I give any accidental confessions. This time, I have no problem repeating myself. I grin.

"I love you, Akihiko."

**End**

Oh, just an end note… it's currently 3:00am. Okay, that's a lie, it's really 2:53am, but I have no idea how I came up with and wrote this so late. I'm dead tired. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review please? –puppy dog eyes and falls asleep-


End file.
